FBI Take Over
by Jayk17
Summary: What happens when Riley disappears, then Lucas disappears. They're gone for 10 years but then have to show their faces again but as two FBI agents who have orders to capture a murderer that is targeting everyone they knew. Will this person succeed in taking down their friends and family or will Lucas and Riley finish their mission. Oh and what happens when Everyone sees them again.
1. Chapter 1

**10 years Prior:**

 **Riley's POV:**

Lucas told me he chose me. I was so happy but then he broke up with me. He told me it was him not me but why would I believe that? We stood friends of course and we didn't tell the group about the break up. It broke me, I cried myself to sleep every night.

I didn't understand why he would choose me but then break my heart. But one day he called us all to a group meeting at my moms store. We all went and of course they all pushed me to sit next to Lucas.

"What's up Huckleberry?" Maya asked teasingly.

"Well I'm going to Texas for a while, pappy Joe's in the hospital and I just wanted to let you guys know" he said. I put a reassuring hand on his arm and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lucas, we all are" I said and everyone nodded.

"Thanks Riley" he said and that was the big mistake. We made an agreement to put a show on for our friends meaning we act like a couple but he screwed up by calling me Riley.

"Riley?" they all said getting suspicious.

"Well I have to get home. Mom needs me to watch Auggie" I said gathering my stuff. As I got up to dash out of the building Maya and Zay grabbed my arms, stopping me from leaving.

"Spill, I call ring power" Maya said and I knew I couldn't get out of this one, but I was gonna try.

"Please Maya don't make me do this" I asked.

"Riley, you can't ignore ring power" she said her voice raising.

"Please Peaches?" I asked once again but she just shook her head.

"Ring Power!" Maya yelled. By this time they let go of me getting really interested. "Ring Power Riley!"

"We broke up okay. Are you happy now!" I yelled at all of them tears streaming down my face. I turned on my heels and ran before they could catch me again. As I ran into the apartment I locked the door behind me and ran straight to my room. I entered my room locked my bedroom door and then the bay windows. I closed the curtains and began crying. I knew Maya would call Ring Power but she couldn't. I sat there hugging a pillow when my mom knocked on my door.

"Hun I can tell you're upset so I'll leave you. But some mail came for you so I'm going to push it under the door" she said with a soothing voice and then pushed a bunch of mail under my door.

I went over to the mail on the floor. There was an envelope with a government symbol on it. As I opened it, it read:

 _Dear Ms. Riley Matthews,_

 _You have been evaluated very carefully, we at The Federal Bureau of Investigation in Washington D.C would like to recruit you as a trainee. We have also been informed that you may be in danger. We have been keeping a close eye on you and really hope to see you in D.C on August 29th,2016. You can not tell anyone where you are going for your own safety._

 _Director Triston._

As I read the letter I thought about what would happen if I didn't go, and if I did go. In the envelope with the letter was a plane ticket to Washington.

I shoved the letter into one of my drawers when I heard clanking from the fire escape. I sat next to the bay window on the floor so they wouldn't know I was right there.

Maya was the first person to speak and when she did I hoped she was the last. "I hate you!" She yelled. "You know that! I hate you so much Riley Matthews!"

That broke me so much more. "We all do! We don't even know why were your friends anymore." Farkle yelled. I didn't know I could be hurt so much in one day but it happened.

I heard them all retreat off of the fire escape. And I busted out crying. They hated me, Lucas dumped me and I was left alone. That's when I decided it, I was leaving tonight without saying goodbye to anyone. I wrote everyone individual letters just to let them know that I'll be out of their lives for good.

I packed everything I needed most taking three pictures. 1. My family photo, 2. A picture of me and Lucas and 3. A picture of our group. I packed most of my clothes. As I opened the bay window I looked at my room one last time.

"Riley it's time for dinner" my dad said trying open the door but not being able to due to me locking it earlier. I took one last look and went out the window. I could hear him banging on the door. I peeked through the hall window and he was standing there worried. He called for help and Josh and Shawn came running down the hall. Moments later the busted the door open and seen an empty room. "RILEY!" he yelled. He looked out my bay window but I was out of sight.

Then everyone ran into my room and my mom started looking around my room only to see clothes thrown everywhere and a stack of letters to everyone. She fell to her knees crying.

Everyone was there, even my so called group. My family and friends were all crying and I wanted to go back but I knew I couldn't. I took a minute to silently cry but then composed myself. I checked to see if it was clear and it looked clear so I went. I got down to the street when I heard my name.

"Riley?" Maya said and I stopped. "Where are you going?" she asked and I could hear the hurt in her voice. I wanted to turn around, to tell her but then I remembered what she told me and I continued walking.

 **Maya's POV:**

As I watched my best friend, or who I thought was my best friend walk away from me I didn't know what to think. So I pulled out the envelope that had my name on it.

 _Dear Peaches,_

 _I don't know what I did to make you hate me but I'm sorry. I honestly thought you were my best friend. When you told me you hated me it broke my heart. I'm really sorry Peaches. I'm leaving for both of us and I'm not coming back._

 _It's for the best. Help my family please. I know no matter if you hate me or not that you'll do it for my family. Goodbye Maya_

 _Love Riley._

Is what it said and I was so confused and heart broken.

 **4 Months later:**

 **Topanga's POV:**

My baby girl has been gone for 4 months and no has seen her. She left me and Cory a note, he read his. It said she'd always love him and not to blame himself. I on the other hand haven't opened mine. But I'm opening it now. We've been searching but no luck so I'm hoping she left me some message.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I love you so much mama. I know you, you'd probably think I left you some kind of message but I didn't and I'm sorry. I don't want you to blame yourself either. Just forget about me because I'm never coming back. I just wanted to say that you were the only one I looked up to but I needed to go my separate way. I'm going to a better place. You can stop the search mama. Goodbye_

 _Love Riley_

That broke me so bad. "What did she mean by going to a better place?" I asked looking at everyone. "My baby's gone. I can never get her back."

 **Farkle's POV:**

I looked at Mrs. Matthews after she read the note aloud. One of my best friends was gone. Forever, and that broke me. Lucas had left that night not knowing anything about what happened to Riley. He's still gone but should be coming home soon. Pappy Joe's with Riley now. I guess. He didn't make it and now I'm going to have to break it to Zay and Lucas that Riley was gone.

 **3 more months later:**

 **Lucas's POV:**

After Grand pappy Joe passed ma decided to stay for a little longer. We buried him and had a celebration to celebrate his life. Now I was home back in New York finally. When I was in Texas I realized that when I broke up with Riley it broke my heart. I had to though. I was being threatened. They were threatening to hurt Riley and I didn't want that to happen so I did as I was told. I couldn't wait to see her even if just as friends.

Farkle told me to meet him and Zay at Topanga's. I had gotten there early just to try and bump into Riley but she never showed. Farkle walked in with Zay and Maya by his side.

"Where's Riley" I asked. Maya sat down not saying a word. "What's up with her?"

"A lots happened while you guys were gone" Farkle said handing me and Zay an envelope with our names on it.

I opened it and it read:

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _You really broke my heart Lucas. I was so in love with you, you chose me and then broke my heart. This is goodbye Lucas. I'm not coming back because I'll be in a better place. Maya and Farkle told me they hated me and I felt so alone so I took the only way out. I will always love you I promise._

 _Love Riley._

After reading it my eyes filled with tears but then the tears turned into hate.

 **Present time:**

 **Riley's POV:**

That was ten years ago and this is now. I'm an FBI agent. Trained for 5 years to become who I am today.

"Agent Matthews and Agent Friar, I have a mission you two need to get to the bottom of. Murders have been happening. The CEO of this company caught one of his close friends almost being murdered. I'm going to send you both to everyone these two are connected to. Are you two cut out for this mission?" Director Triston asked.

Lets rewind a little. 9 years ago Lucas Friar began the same program I'm in. When I told him why I had to leave he understood because he did the exact same. We became Partners and have worked together ever since.

"Yes ma'am we are. We have worked to be the best since day one and you know for a fact that we succeeded" I answered her.

"Yes I was just making sure you two weren't ones to back down. Here is your mission file" she responded handing us a thick file.

" ** _Full name_**

 _Farkle Minkus_

 ** _Gender_**

 _Male_

 ** _Age_**

 _26_

 ** _Resides in_**

 _New York City_

 ** _Occupation_**

 _CEO of Minkus International_

 ** _Eye color_**

 _Blue_

 ** _Hair color_**

 _Dark brown_

 ** _Family_**

 _Isadora Smakle Minkus (wife)_

 _Stuart Minkus (father)_

 _Jennifer Bassett Minkus (mother)_

 _Unnamed Sibling(s)_

 _Barbara (aunt)_

 _Morty (uncle)_

 _Ginsburg (great grandfather)_ " I said reading the file aloud. "We have to question the people we left behind Lucas. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be but what about you?" he asked.

"I'll be perfectly fine. Lets get on that plane." I answered and gathered my stuff getting ready to leave.

As we walked towards our car Lucas grabbed my arm. "Beautiful I know you. You're breaking inside" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. When he seen me again he explained what happened and why he broke up with me. We got back together and have been perfectly fine together ever since.

"I have finally found enough will to close that part of me off. I'm going to go, I'm going question my family and the people we used to call friends. The people targeted were people we knew. I'm going to find this murderer and I'm going to bring them down. Then once our task is finished we're going to come home. I have nothing left there any more. They stopped the searches nine years ago and I'm perfectly okay with that. Now lets go."

A couple hours later we arrived to New York. We had a safe house that we would be staying at until we find this person.

We're back in a place we left behind years ago. I told myself I wasn't coming back yet here I am. Over the past 10 years I really changed. Being trained 24/7 for 10 years helped me lose a lot of weight and I cut my hair. I changed a lot. Lucas did too. His hair grew out a little more and his face matured much more over the years as well.

"Should we go?" he asked.

"Yeah let me change first" I answered. I changed into a pair of high waist skinny jeans with a black tank. I had my badge and weapons hidden under my black cardigan. Lucas had on normal jeans with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket on to hide his badge and weapons.

We got into an undercover squad car that Triston provided for us and headed to the first place. Farkle's place.

We got out of the car and approached the door. I knocked on the door as Lucas did a perimeter check.

"May I help you?" Smakle asked as she opened the door looking around with caution.

"Smakle! They said not to open the door until the agents arrived" I heard someone say. I couldn't tell if it was Farkle or not.

"Sorry we don't want anything you have to sell" Farkle said about to slam the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Minkus, agent Matthews with the Federal Bureau of Investigations" I said which stopped him.

"How are we to sure you are actually FBI?" said a new voice. It belonged to Zay. I moved my cardigan to show my badge.

"Been an agent for almost 11 years" I said and they all moved away from the door. Allowing me access I enter into the house ready for anything. I walk into the main room to see everyone sitting there. Great this was just going to be perfect.

"Guys this is agent Matthews, she's with the FBI" Farkle said.

"Shouldn't you have a partner? I don't think a lady should be put on this all by herself" Zay asked.

"Yeah, I do. He's outside doing a perimeter check. He's making sure you are all actually safe. Why didn't they have police come here to protect you?" I questioned as I looked around to see no form of protection.

"That didn't think we'd need it" Maya said standing up and walking towards me.

"Maya Matthews" she said introducing herself and it honestly caught me off guard.

"Agent Matthews" I said not hesitating to answer her.

"Do you have a first name?" she asked.

"Yes but I'm on business. How many rooms in this place?" I asked looking at Farkle.

"About like 10 rooms 7 bathrooms and multiple closets." Farkle said and when he did I heard something fall up stairs.

"Is anyone up stairs?" I asked but by the look on their faces the answer was no. "Everyone stay behind me" I whispered. "10-18 I repeat 10-18."

Seconds later Lucas was next to me. "What's up?" he asked.

"Upstairs, guard behind. No one falls out of place." I say and he gives me a nod. He went to the back and kept an eye on everything. "Everyone is to follow me until I clear every room."

"Shouldn't he be up here?" Zay said pointing toward Lucas.

"Just follow me" I said as I proceeded up the stairs. As we walked up the stairs I could hear movement in the farthest bedroom. I cleared out the first 7 without any problems. I had everyone go into one of the cleared rooms when whoever this person was looked out for safety. I could tell there was more than one person due to the noises coming from the last three bedrooms. I put my silencers into my knockout guns.

I gestured to Lucas telling him what we were doing and he nodded. I told everyone to stay put and they did. Lucas was guarding them while I slipped into one of the rooms. A man was searching through drawers and I shot him. I caught him before he could make a noise and then went into the connected bathroom to get everyone. As I opened the door Lucas guarded the main door. Everyone jumped as I came into the room but followed me.

"Is he dead?" Auggie asked showing himself as everyone looked at the body.

"No, knockout dart" I answered. Lucas came in and I made my way to the next room.

I took out the next ones but as I went to see if everyone was okay I heard from Lucas's radio "How are you taking down my men so fast if its only one freaking agent?" someone said frustrated.

"1 person can change someone so completely, they start to not recognize themselves" I head Lucas say. That meant there was only one person in there but he must be armed.

"Shut it Friar" the person hissed and that stopped me in my tracks. He knew that was Lucas. I looked and the door was opened. There was only one way. In that room the bed was centered. Right next to the bed was a huge window that had been opened. I could see the persons shadow from where I was meaning the person was in front of the window.

"I don't know if I'll survive this but I love you Lucas" I whispered as I crept towards the room they occupied.

"No" he said in a small gasp. I didn't listen though. Right now my mission was about to fail if I didn't so I had no choice. I took a deep breath then turned the corner and charged. I tackled the person just liked I planned. Everything I did went as planned. We went out the window.

 **Lucas's POV:**

"You're FBI, I thought you were supposed to know your surroundings. She should have known the window was open." Maya said.

"She did know the window was opened. Everything went as planned to her." I answered as I ran and jumped out the window. I landed a little ways away from them and I ran to her side. I pulled her into my lap. "Who would have thought I was that strong" she said busting up laughing. I felt so relieved.

 **Riley's POV:**

"You cannot give me heart attacks like that" he said hugging me.

"It's not the first time I went out a window. Plus it's what you get for loving me" I said giving him a smirk.

"Lets get back to our job before I can't contain myself" he whispered in my ear making me laugh. I got up and we tied the people up for the NYPD to take them.

"Mr. Minkus who was the friend you saw almost get killed? You stopped it by being there correct?" I asked looking at Farkle.

"Yes, but we all have really important information for you " he said getting to my old group.

"Yes?" I said hiding the concern in my voice.

" We may know why these people are after us" Josh said showing himself. I actually hadn't noticed him this entire time.

"10 years ago our best friend disappeared. She was being followed a lot. This person wanted to get rid of her for some reason. A couple months later we got threats. When a guy named Lucas disappeared the threats turned into our friends being murdered" Maya said.

"They might actually be onto something. We found a phone on one of the intruders with anything about everyone on it." Lucas said.

"Why do you two look so familiar?" Shawn said.

"Ri we have to go. The profile of one of the intruders matched the profile of someone we've been looking into for years" Lucas said.

"Ri as in Riley Matthews?" Everyone said looking at me.

"Way to go Friar!" I yelled looking at him.

"Lucas!" Everyone gasped.

"We really have to go. If this person if not found guilty we won't be able to catch them" he said.

"Cut the crap Huckleberry, we know you two aren't really FBI agents" Maya hissed.

"Lets go" I said getting ready to leave but stopped when Maya said that.

"Matthews, Friar officers will stay with them but you two need to get to that station now" Triston yelled through our coms.

"Yes Director Triston" I answered back. "We don't have time. Lets go" I said walking out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that happened so please continue to read and please leave reviews I really appreciate them. Tell me what y'all thought and if I should continue or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley's POV:**

As we walked towards the squad car I seen a man from the corner of my eyes. He had a gun pointed at Lucas. He was threatening the life of someone. I've done it before and it was the same situation as now.

I pulled my gun out and shot. Everyone scream as his body fell. I put my gun back in my holster and Lucas ran up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"I told myself I wasn't going to do it again. I hated the feeling of taking a life away. But if I didn't you would be dead" I told him. I was shaking so bad.

"It's something we signed up for Ri, I would have done it to protect you" he said kissing my forehead.

"You killed someone Riley! How could you do that!" Maya yelled at me. Lucas let go of me and I looked at Maya.

"Go to the station I'll get there when I deal with this" I said. He looked at me in worry but then agreed. He left with one of the remaining officers. "If I didn't kill him my partner would have died. If I didn't shot I wouldn't be doing my job Mrs. Matthews."

"What's gotten into you Riley?" Farkle asked.

"You! You both changed me. You guys showed me that there is evil in this world. I just decided that I was going it take down" I answered. "I'm Agent Matthews with The Federal Bureau of Investigation. I was a signed to your case with my partner Agent Friar. Once we finish our orders we'll be going back home."

"This is your home baby girl" my mom said coming out from behind everyone with tears In her eyes.

"No Mrs. Matthews this isn't my home" I answered ready to turn but Maya spoke up.

"What did we do to you!?" she scream.

"10 years ago I sat by my bay window wanting to hear what you guys had to say. 'I hate you! You know that. I hate you so much Riley Matthews' you yelled through my window. 'We all do. We don't know why we were your friends anymore' so I left" I told them.

"We never said that!" she scream.

"I have to get to work" I answered walking away. I got into the squad car but so did my old group. "You've got to be kidding me! I do not have time for this."

"Were you ever going to come back and tell us you weren't dead?" Maya asked.

"No I wasn't planning on it" I said driving to the station.

"Because you're a coward!" Maya hissed from the back seat. Josh was sitting next to me meaning Isadora, Farkle, Maya and Zay were all in the back seat.

"You may want to warn your spouse not to talk to someone of my authority Mr. Matthews" I said giving Josh warning look.

"Maya just wait until they solve this case then you can ask away" he said.

She sighed and huffed a "fine, but after you're getting ambushed" towards me.

"Fine once I solve this we can all talk. One day that's all I can give but until then we keep it business. Understood" I said and they all nodded a little frightened.

"Mr. Minkus who did you save?" I asked still driving.

"Me" Maya answered.

"Nova read Mrs. Matthews' file" I said.

" _ **Full Name:**_

 _Maya Penelope Clutterbucket Hart Hunter Matthews_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _Female_

 _ **Age:**_

 _25_

 _ **Occupation:**_

 _Part-time Artist_

 _ **Eye color:**_

 _Blue_

 _ **Hair color:**_

 _Honey Blonde_

 _ **Family:**_

 _Joshua Matthews (husband)_

 _Katy Hunter (mother)_

 _Shawn Hunter (step-father)_

 _Chet Hunter (step-grandfather)_

 _Jack Hunter (step-uncle)_ " Nova said. Nova was basically my information com. She knew everything I asked her about for cases of course. "Maya Matthews. 25 years old. Married Joshua Matthews seven years ago. Went to Italy, France for their honeymoon. A week ago Farkle Minkus, CEO of Minkus International, came across four men with knives trying to brutally murder Mrs. Matthews. Because he interrupted the men Mrs. Matthews left with her left arm broken, a slash on her right thigh and a deep slash across her abdomen. Dr. Harris stitched her up and she healed with a 2.4 inch scar on abdomen."

"How the hell did that thing know all of that about me Riley" Maya asked.

"Nova is my data base informant. She knows everything I need to know for every case I'm on. Nova, I feel like something missing" I said.

"The police captured the perpetrators and had questioned them. The police got something out of every one of them but the files are missing. They were destroyed before being put into the data base" she answered and that stopped me. I pulled over on the side of the road.

"Destroyed?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes, and no one can get into the file room without authority" she answered back. Me and Josh both looked at each other. He knew a lot about government things.

"No" I gasped. "10-101" I said into my com.

Hearing the panic in my voice Lucas answered with a "10-106" meaning he was secure. "What's up?"

"I can't get down to the station" I said into the coms. I hooked Nova into our coms and she explained everything. "Their in danger and I left them alone."

"Go there and I'll stay here and keep an eye out" he answered.

"Okay but forever" I said to him.

He repeated "forever" to me and I had to take a deep breath not to allow myself to shed a single tear.

"What does it mean?" Smakle asked catching everyone off guard.

"When he broke up with me he told me forever I'd be his love. The last word I said to him was forever. When we found each other again that was the word that we told each other, making a promise to come back alive so we could live our forever" I answered automatically.

We arrived back at the safe house they all were at to find bodies everywhere. Cop bodies though. I took my gun out but I needed back up.

"10-33" I said hoping Lucas would hurry up. "I know you want to hide it but I need the backup. Our family and friends could be in danger." I whispered to Josh.

"Riles I told Triston I was not going to exploit myself. I would work undercover just in case someone got taken" he answered.

"Our family is in there. I have extra uniforms help me Josh or people are going to die" I told him before opening the door to let everyone out.

"Fine Riles. I'll tell them then we gear up" he said and I know he didn't want to but it was a life or death situation. "Guys, I need you to stop talking for a minute."

"What's up babe?" Maya asked.

"Nova, agent Joshua Matthews file" Josh said and she began.

" _ **Full Name:**_

 _Joshua Gabriel Matthews_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _Male_

 _ **Age:**_

 _28_

 _ **Occupation:**_

 _N/A_

 _ **Eye color:**_

 _Blue_

 _ **Hair Color:**_

 _Brown_

 _ **Family:**_

 _N/A_ " she said and everyone froze. "Agent Joshua Matthews was recruited his Junior year of High School. He trained everyday to be the best of the best. 14 years ago Agent Matthews was assigned to Agent Riley Matthews and her Family and Friends. When Agent Riley Matthews was recruited he stayed to protect his family and friends. Later to marry the love of his life Maya Hunter. He has been keeping everyone they care about safe."

"I thought you were going to tell them" I said looking at him.

"I was but I figured Nova would know more about me" he said as we walked to the trunk of the car.

The group was still frozen after hearing that. We put on a bulletproof vest. Josh put on a mask that covered half his face.

"You four need to put these on. I know what you just found out is shocking but we are in a life or death situation. You need to stay behind me, when I tell you something or Josh does you do it" I said as they put on the bulletproof vests. "10-78" I said and Lucas responded immediately.

"Ri what's going on?" he questioned.

"They are being held captured in their safe house. You need to get down here with more agents. We can't trust the police right now" I answered.

"I'm on my way. I'll contact Carson and Hale" he said and I turned the coms off.

We approached the front door to see it was open with a broken knob. I entered cautiously looking around for any thing out of place. I put my down her on and so did Josh. As we entered there were two guys. Their backs were to us so we made everyone stop and snuck up behind them both. Putting a bullet through their skulls. We drag them into a closet and made sure no one knew there was someone in the house.

We had taken almost everyone out but some were in the room with everyone. We didn't know exactly how many were in the room but I needed to get in there fast. "Josh I need you to guard behind them. I know a way into the basement but we'll be exposed and in the open" I said as we approached a weird looking closet. He nodded and I opened the closet. Inside of the closet was a secret tunnel that lead down into the basement.

We were a couple feet away from making it to them. They were in the game room. I was about to round the corner to see how many people were there when Josh yelled "get down."

We were hidden behind a couch. Josh seen a man rounding the corner so we all crouched down. Except for Isadora. She was frozen in fear as she made eye contact with the man. I heard him cock his gun meaning he was about to shoot. I jumped over the sofa to be in front of Isadora. I shot and so did he. As my bullet went through his heart I felt instant pain and stumbled back…

* * *

 **A/N: so thank you so much for telling me to continue. This chapter came in bits to me so sorry for a delay I hope you like it and please tell me what you thought. Plus I start school on Monday so a couple chapters may be delayed depending on my schedule and work but ill try to get you guys chapters on time**

 **Bye y'all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riley's POV:**

"RILEY!" Maya scream as I stumbled backwards into Isadora. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"No, no, no" I whispered taking my vest off but struggling at the strap. As I pulled it off everyone crowded around me. I lifted my shirt to see a huge bruise forming. "10-52" I said into my com.

"Why do you need an ambulance Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Just get me a same ambulance. And your ass better be here before the ambulance" I cried into the coms.

"Riley what's-" he began but I cut him off.

"Lucas Friar you get your ass here right now or you'll be dead before you can say anything" I cried.

I was holding my stomach crying with everyone asking what happened when Lucas ran in. "Where is she!" he yelled and the moved apart.

"I need to get to the hospital now!" I cried. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the car. Everyone that could fit got in and he drove.

When we arrived at the hospital he carried me in and they had him put me in a wheelchair. It hurt so bad it felt like I was dying.

They took me into a room and I told everyone to stay outside including Lucas. Sadly Maya didn't listen and came into the room with me. I was currently on a hospital bed and a nurse walked in.

"We were informed that you were shot but why are you here if you had a bulletproof vest on?" she asked. I lifted my shirt to show my abdomen. "You aren't" the nurse gasped.

"I'm not sure anymore. It hurts and I'm scared" I whimpered. This was one of the first times I showed emotions.

She got some gel out and a little stick looking thing. She put the gel on my stomach and used the stick. I closed my eyes waiting. "Ms. Matthews I'm really sorry."

"No. Please just keep looking. Please" I cried and Maya finally caught on. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The nurse handed me a few tissues for me to wipe the gel off. "Will you…get" I began but couldn't finish.

"I'll get them. I'll be right back" she said leaving to get everyone. I just sat there crying and wiping the gel off. The nurse took the machine out so when they entered they didn't know what happened.

Lucas ran to my side and wiped the tears away. "What's wrong babe" he whispered.

"A couple weeks ago I was sick. I was throwing up everyday. I would get this weird feeling in my stomach. So I finally went to the doctor. Lucas I found out I was pregnant. We were going to be parents and I was so happy. I was going to tell you but I wanted to surprise you. When I got shot it hit my abdomen. I felt instant pain. It wasn't from the bullet. When I got shot the impact from the bullet caused me to have a miscarriage. I lost the baby!?" I scream crying not understanding anything anymore.

As I looked at Lucas tears were forming in his eyes. Then when I looked around everyone had tears in their eyes. Hey pulled me towards him as I cried into his chest. I had cried so much that I fell asleep.

It was around 2:00 am when I woke up. Lucas was sleeping in a chair next to me. Maya and Josh were sleeping on a cot on the other side of me. Farkle and Smakle were on another cot behind Lucas and Zay was sleeping on an extra cot by the door.

They were all sleeping so I decided to try up for a minute. My stomach still hurt but not that much anymore. I quietly walked over to the window. When I peeked out there were cars coming and going but only one caught my eye. It was a black car with tinted windows and two men standing by it like they were waiting for someone. I walked over towards the door and peeked into the hall. The door had no windows so that was good but what wasn't were the two men walking down the hall going into everyone's rooms. They weren't doctors or nurses and they were being very suspicious. I quietly made my was to Lucas.

"They're here" was all I had to say and he was awake. We got everyone up and quietly made our way to the bathroom next to the door. I opened the door while they were in someone else's room and we hid in the bathroom. I got them in the shower and Lucas tried pulling me into the shower but I didn't go. I closed the curtain and made them all duck down.

This room was next and I was prepared for anything. As they entered the room they began to get suspicious. I could hear them talking.

"They said she should have been up here. She was alone and this was our chance. Were could she be?" one angrily whispered.

"The bathroom?" the other pointed out. I had to do something or we were all dead.

"Forever" I whispered but ran out the door before he could catch on. As I ran the two men followed me out of the room. I didn't have my bulletproof vest but I did have a gun. I have a thigh holster just in case and I felt I was going to need it when we went into the bathroom. I had no shoes on but I did have on the same outfit as yesterday.

I ran and made the sharpest turn I was surprised to make it at all. I was going to head to the stairs that were in front of me but that wouldn't be a smart move. The bullets could ricochet and someone else would get injured.

When I turned I ran towards the other set of stairs. It led down into the main lobby. They hadn't shot yet which surprised me due to me being in the open. As I ran into the stair way I thought about all the people who might be down in the lobby. So instead of going down I went up.

I ran up and up and up, through a door and onto the roof. Which was by far my worst idea ever. "Matthews" someone yelled about to come through the door. I ran and hid behind a wall on top of the roof hoping it gave a little more time to come up with a plan. "Matthews" the person yelled again.

I pulled out the gun holding against my chest. Slowly breathing to calm down. "Forever may be broken" I whispered to myself. I rounded the corner pointing the gun at whoever was in front of me. It was morning but dark enough I couldn't really see the person.

"Who ever you are if you move one more step I'll shoot. I swear, show yourselves" I yelled holding my gun up and expecting anything but what happened next.

"Rubes don't shoot. It's me" said a voice I hadn't heard in the longest time. I put my gun down and focused on the person in front of me. His facial features cleared up and I ran towards him. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him not wanting to let go. "Its been so long Rubes."

"What like 5 years or so. I've missed you so much" I said hugging him tighter.

I let go and he put me down. "Matthews, I thought I would be the first you ran to" said another voice. I didn't need to see his face to tell who it was.

I turned around and tackled myself into him. Okay so I may be 25 but these two could bring out the teen in me.

We had decided to head back inside because I was getting really cold. As we were exiting everyone was about to run through the doors. They all stopped relieved to see I was perfectly okay.

"Why would you do that? You could've gotten yo-" Lucas began but someone interrupted him.

"Come on Lukey don't be so harsh on the girl. She was only trying to be stupid" the tall guy with snow white hair said. He was 27 with natural white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Yeah who does that kind of thing? Like serious Rubes." The man with pitch black hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen.

"Guys there is no time to dwell on what I did, I was almost scared to death because of you two. You two almost made me jump" I answered glaring at them. No one must have knew they were standing there because when they spoke everyone was surprised to see two men standing behind me.

"Ian? Jake? What took you guys so long?" Lucas asked looking surprised.

"It could be the fact that we were all the way in California and just closed another case" Ian said as him and Lucas did a "manly hug" at least that's what they call it.

"Oh and Rubes we caught the two going after you. They went down instead of up. You know how we hate elevators" Jake said with his stupid boyish grin.

"That was to never be brought up ever" I said looking at all three of them.

"You really think they're afraid of you Riles?" Maya and Farkle said together.

"This woman right here is a force to reckon with. She scares the livin out of me" Ian said taking a step away.

"Guys this is Ian Carson and Jake Hale. Agents with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Guys this is Maya, Farkle, Isadora and Zay" I said introducing them to each other.

I may have just lost my baby but I was going to finish this case and get closure for my baby. That meant no moon around. I shouldn't have gone into the field while pregnant.

It was my fault and I had to fix it. If I didn't then I shouldn't have any children.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys so sorry for the late update but here you go. I start school tomorrow so it may be a while before I can finish the next chapter but hope you enjoyed this one. Please tell me what you thought…. Oh and I know some people might say that she shouldn't be acting like that it's because right now she's in denial but she will be having a break down in future chapters. So once again please review it gives me motivation showing people actually like my stories.**

 **Bye y'all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Riley's POV:**

Three days passed since I got released from the hospital. I felt so empty and alone. Lucas was with Jake and Ian watching everyone while I stood up in one of the rooms keeping to myself. I basically barricaded myself in here not allowing anyone in. I just laid on the bed and looked at nothing.

I felt worthless. Like I wasn't needed anymore. I was tired of everything. I couldn't sleep because I would wake in the middle of the night from nightmares. I didn't eat because I didn't want to live anymore. I had nothing to live for anymore.

When I barricaded myself in the room I couldn't actually get anything in front of it so when Maya picked the lock I wasn't that surprised. She slipped in and locked the door fast when she heard Lucas running down the hall.

"Hey Ri, you need to eat something. If you don't you'll die" she whispered.

"I'm fine Maya. Lucas just thinks I need to rest" I answered her.

"Is that what you want?"

I looked at her and I remembered that one time we snuck out so I whispered "help me sneak out. If I do not get out of here in going to go stir crazy."

"Riley I'm not the same Maya you knew 10 years ago. I changed that night you walked away from me" she answered.

I looked at her and said "you don't think I know that because so did I. I'm not the same girl who needs protection in this world. I'm protecting the world from anything I possibly can but I can't from this room. If Isadora came through that door I would have asked her."

"Why did you leave?" she asked as I was about to go out the window.

"Because you destroyed me" I whispered as a tear fell onto my cheek.

"What?" she asked and I knew it was because didn't hear me but something inside me just snapped.

"You destroyed me!" I scream turning around to face her. Tears streaming. "You destroyed me… I was already broken because of Lucas but you… you killed the Riley you loved. It took Lucas three years to find the real me. I was gone for three years because you destroyed me. My defense mechanism chased any part of me away!"

"Riley we didn't do anything to you. You're the one that left in the middle of the night when we were throwing you a surprise party. You won that writing contest and we wanted to throw you a party as celebration but it turned into a mess" she yelled. I was getting tired of hearing her say she didn't tell me she hated me so I began to crawl out the window. When half of my body was outside she huffed a "Why do you keep blowing me off. You leave any way possible when I try talking to you!"

"I can't stand to look at you because every time I do the old Riley wants to surface and I don't want her here. I can't do it, I can't feel and that's all she does is feel. I've gone through so much pain that I pushed her out so I wouldn't feel it all. If I let her out everything I pushed aside will come rushing back and I can't do it!" I yelled as I came back into the room.

"Come on out honey" she said walking closer to me.

"No Maya, I can't let her out again if I do I'll feel everything" I said as tears fell.

"Ring Power" she said and that ticked one thing and I knew I was the Riley I left behind years ago.

"I don't want to feel it. I-I don't think I can. I don't think I even want to I can't. I can't-I can't do this. I can't." I cried.

"You have to. If you don't-" she began but I cut her off mid-sentence.

"No, I can't."

"You ha-" she began but once again I interrupted her.

"Shh, I can't do this" I scream at her.

"You have to. If you don't your pain is going to continuously grow and when you finally let in its going to be worse. Let it in Riley, let it in while I'm around" she said getting closer and something in me ticked. All of a sudden everything came rushing back to me.

It all hit so hard causing me to fall to the ground screaming in pain. It wasn't physical pain but emotional pain. The pain of walking away from everyone was the worst. As I sat there on my knees screaming and crying Maya wrapped around me and she held me while I broke.

"It's okay Riles. I'm here for you" she said holding me.

"My baby died, Peaches" I whispered and when I did her breath hitched from the old nickname. "It hurts so much and I just want the pain to go away."

"It's okay Honey we can get through this. You can survive this" she said hugging me even tighter and that's exactly what I needed. She was my best friend and I needed her. "Is it true that I destroyed you?"

"Yes. Lucas broke up with me and I told him not to tell anyone because it would break us up. We would split, Zay would take Lucas's side because they're best friends. You would take mine but Farkle wouldn't take any side and Isadora and him would be gone. You would hate Lucas and Zay would hate you for hating Lucas. We couldn't do that to you guys so when we were with you guys we would act like a couple. But he messed up. He made one mistake and that changed everything. You guys started to drift away from him even Zay because you all thought I died. Then he joined the same program" I said letting up on some of the tears. "When I first seen him I thought I was hallucinating, that he wasn't really there. The love of my life, yet the one who broke my heart. He was there. I was special, the program I was in was a little different. I became and agent two weeks after he was recruited and my assignment was to train the recruits. He was standing in formation with everyone else. I closed every part of me from that night off. His name still caught me off guard."

 ** _9 Years Ago:_**

Today was day 1 of training the new recruits. I just have a feeling that this is going to be one hell of a day. I called out about thirty names already and there was only about thirty-three new recruits. "Jane Serosa" I called out.

"Here Ma'am" she said. I stood in front of her observing her attire. Making sure she was dressed correctly and she was. As I was about to read the next name I froze. I composed myself and continued.

"Lucas Friar" I called again and he answered. It didn't look like he recognized me which I was glad for a little bit. That was until I was in front of the class about to announce my name. As I was about to tell them my name Hayden Thompson came in. At the time I was in a very serious relationship with Hayden. We meet when I first arrived he was only a year older than me and we really hit it off. Plus, from what I remembered Lucas broke up with me. We had to keep it professional though. I was only 16 and he was 17. It wasn't too serious but it was serious. "I'm Agent Riley Matthews and I'll be training you for the next five months. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. If it's a private matter also feel free to ask after class. This isn't like a normal class. You were chosen to be in this program for a reason. Some of you was because you were or are in danger and this will help in protecting you, others may have been chosen because we saw potential in you. This is Agent Thompson, he will be here to evaluate which class you should be put under."

"What do you mean by which class?" a girl asked.

"There are three class group that you will be grouped to depending on your skills. Combat, Persuasion and Tech. Combat is physical, fighting and weaponry. Persuasion is emotional, talking down a very dangerous situation. Last but not least Tech is mental. Technology skills basically. Any questions?" I asked and nobody did.

Class actually went by in a breeze. We put everyone in their groups successfully. I was going home when Hayden wrapped his arms around me. He was tall and muscular. He was Brazilian with amazing bright green eyes. He had light brown hair and was just god sexy. But Lucas was like a god. "Hey babe want to go out today?" he asked but I shook my head.

"Got to check in. He's been really concerned for the past two weeks and I just have a feeling why" I answered and he said okay. We stood there for a bit talking until Lucas came up.

"Can I speak to you in private Ma'am?" he asked and I could tell this was really private.

"I'll call you later" I said to Hayden and he kissed my forehead. He said bye and me and Lucas went to my office. "What can I help you with Mr. Friar?"

"Who is he?" He asked.

"My boyfriend" I answered instead of not answering.

"You have a boyfriend?" he said getting hurt and a little mad.

"What's it to you Friar?" I asked showing no emotions.

"Friar? Really? What's gotten into you Riley?" He said getting defensive.

"I don't know what you're talking about -" I said but got cut off.

"Cut the crap Riley!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry I left? That if I could go back in time I would change it? That I feel guilty I left you guys without saying goodbye?" I yelled at him.

"Yes! Why can't you say those things!" He yelled back at me.

"Because I'm not sorry! Because I wouldn't change the past! Because I don't feel guilty!" I yelled right back and he stopped. "Did you know there's things like gun trafficking and drug trafficking. People murder people for no apparent reason. People sell women! Men kidnap little girls for their pleasure! People hate others because of their color, religion, and sexuality. Lucas a little Latina girl got kidnapped at the age 5 but it wasn't on the news because of her color. I solved it. 5 months ago I found the little girl. 15 years old. The man kept her for 10 years. She had a daughter no older than 3 months. She got to see justice. I put him in prison for a long time. I knew the world was filled with evil. I knew there was injustice, but I couldn't do anything about it. So put up walls and seen everything good in the world. I finally got the chance to make a difference. To stop some of the injustice and evil in the world. I went to California to bust an illegal auction. I went to Alaska and caught three men wanted for women trafficking. Don't you see, I'm doing something I love. Stopping evil and going back to New York isn't part of that."

"Why'd you leave?" He asked quietly.

"I loved you, but you broke my heart. Us keeping it from them was the right thing to do. When you messed up that one day I knew it was the end. It was just different from what we expected. Maya and Farkle came and told me they hated me and didn't know why they were still my friends. My two best friends Lucas. It destroyed me. A little before they came I got a letter. It explained how they were evaluating me. I was told to come here at first I wasn't but then they showed up. I had no one left. I was alone so I decided I was going. And I'm sorry about Pappy Joe" I said looking at him. When I said that his eyes darted to mine.

"How'd you know?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Just because I left didn't mean I didn't care. You were leaving because Pappy Joe was in the hospital. I was worried about him, and I was worried about you. A couple months later I found out. I was at his funeral. I was going to go talk to you guys but you weren't together. Maya, Zay, Farkle and Isadora were standing so far away from you. You were looking into nothing and they were looking at you in disgust. I was right next to you. I talked to you. You didn't look at me but we talked like we always did" I answered looking him in the eyes.

"You were there? That was you?" He said and I could see tears forming in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah. We talked about how he was in a better place. How he'd be watching over you. And how he was proud of you no matter what" I said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, how he was proud of me but when I looked up the mysterious girl was gone" He said looking away.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for this mega late update. I started my senior year two weeks ago and I've been really busy. I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next week. If I cant please just stay with me I'm trying. please bare with me! bye loves**


	5. Chapter 5

**_7 years and 5 months ago:_**

 **Riley's POV:**

Me and Hayden have officially been together for three years and I think I fell in love with him. Lucas and I talked but we never talked about getting back together. He was the love of my life and always would be but I needed to move on from the hurt he gave me. I was heading to Hayden's place when I ran into someone.

"Hey Riley I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said as he seen who it was.

"Josh what are you doing here? It's been what almost a year since you've been back. How are they?" I asked looking hopeful.

"Riles" he said giving me the you can't ask that look.

"They're my family, I was told I couldn't tell them where I was going. I just want to know how their doing!" I said looking at him.

"They gave up the search four months in. They mourned and now they're living their lives. I'm getting married. Isadora and Farkle are engaged and so is Maya. How's Lucas?" he asked and I shook my head.

"He's been good. We talk every so often but not that much anymore. Not since the incident" I said looking up at him. "I have to go Josh. It's mine and Hayden's three-year anniversary." We said our goodbyes and I walked away.

A couple months after Lucas had started the program I was on a mission. The mission was to get a very important man to safety but it back fired. The man was working for someone and when I was heading towards the car it exploded. I was in a coma for three weeks after that he slowly distanced himself and I don't know why. A year after we started dating Hayden gave me a key. I walked into the penthouse to see a walkway made from rose petals. The lights were low and there were candles lighting my way. As I walked down the path I came into the living room to be filled with balloons and flowers. Standing there in a dress shirt and some nice pants Hayden looked at me with the smile I first fell for.

"Happy Anniversary baby girl" He said walking towards me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Happy Anniversary!" I said with glee. He did all of this for me.

He had surprised me again by taking me to a really fancy restaurant. We were done eating. I had gotten a chicken salad and him a medium rare stake. They had just handed us our bill when Hayden gets down on one knee and grabs my hand.

"Baby girl, you're my best friend and the love of my life" He began and I started crying. My hand went to my mouth to hold back the sobs. "Three years ago today I asked you out and you said yes. When I first met you I fell in love. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I know you're only 18 and I'm 19 but I don't want to spend another day not knowing I'll be able to call you mine one day. Riley Matthews will you make me the happiest of the happiest men on this planet and become my wife?" He asked and I was really shocked.

"Yes!" I said shaking my head erratically. He got up and so did I and we hugged. We had started moving in with each other in my apartment so we went home. I had no one to tell other than Josh so I called him.

"Ri? You can't call me all the time. My wife will ask who's calling" He said sounding a little grouchy and tired.

"What happened to your someday with Maya? You know what never mind. I can't believe you didn't invite me to your wedding" I said over the phone on the verge of tears.

"Riley, our family was there and you know I couldn't do that! How many times do I have to tell you that?" He said and that's when I broke.

"You are the only family I can talk to! You were supposed to be here for me! I'm your niece, my own parents think I'm dead while you get to be with them! It's been 4 years' Josh! I miss them but I can't contact any of them! You are the only person I can call that is my family! I just wanted to tell you that Hayden proposed but… I couldn't tell my mom or dad so I wanted to tell you… but, I won't contact you unless it has to do with the agency so this is goodbye Josh" I said crying and hung up on him.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Hayden asked wrapping his arms around my waist and cuddling against the crook of my neck.

"Nothing babe. I'm just so happy" I lied. I slipped out of his grip and turned towards him. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"It's too late for you to go for a walk babe!" he said getting a little angry.

"Hayden I can take care of myself. You're going to have to accept that if were getting married!" I said leaving the house and slamming the door behind me. I got into my car instead. I wasn't required to go into work for the next five days so I drove to the airport. When I got there I texted Hayden that I'd be gone for a couple days and not to worry. "A ticket to New York please, first class" I said showing my badge.

The flight was a couple hours long but we finally landed at like 11:00 pm. I know I shouldn't have come but I did anyways. As I was walking down the street someone tapped my shoulder. "Riley?" said someone and when I turned around it was Isadora and Farkle.

"I'm sorry?" I said looking at them with a confused look.

"No, I'm sorry. You reminded me of someone we lost a couple years ago I was just hoping I guess" He said with a smile.

"I'm really sorry I confused you. I'm more than sure your friend is still out there just don't give up" I said with a smile on my face. They looked so different and it felt so good to see them.

"Yeah… Are you from around here?" He asked and I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah…no, I was born here but I moved to DC a while back. I just came to see what's changed" I said smiling at them both.

"Well maybe we could show you around the new places tomorrow or whenever you're free you know" Isadora suggested.

"Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on that offer" I said. They both gave me their phone numbers but they had to leave. As they walked away I whispered "I miss you guys."

"Yeah I know how that feels" said a voice right behind me.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked not turning around.

"Why did you come back?" the voice asked.

"Why did you follow me Lucas?" I asked turning to face him.

"I didn't follow you. I was allowed to tell my mom that I left" He said looking away guilty.

"What? You got to tell you mom and you get to see her?" I asked and he nodded his head. "My family thinks I'm dead but you get to see your mom? I haven't seen my mom or dad in 4 years and you get to see your mom anytime you want?"

"I'm sorry Ri" he began but I walked away instead of listening to his apology. I was so upset and angry that instead of going to my hotel I went home. I was in the apartment complex when I realized where I was. I was already here so why not just go up and act like I had the wrong address. I went up and knocked on the door.

Maya answered the door and when I saw her my heart snapped. "May I help you?" she asked when my mom came up to the door.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong address" I said leaving but Isadora came out and saw me.

"Hey you're the girl we bumped into on the street" she said smiling.

"If you're a friend of Isadora and Farkle then come on in sweetie" my mom said smiling.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" I said looking guilty.

"You're not intruding dear" my mom said as she pulled me in. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Ridley Matt" I answered with a smile. When we entered I seen Josh and I panicked. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked and Maya took me down the hallway.

"What brought you to New York?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see what's different since I last been here" I answered with a smile. We were talking and I was facing away from the living room when Josh came over. He walked passed me and went to Maya. He kissed her and that's when I realized they got married. Before Josh could look up and see me I went into the living room. "Thank you for allowing me into your home but I have to get going. My sister must be worried sick" I said. They invited me over again in two days. I accepted to be polite but I had to be cautious. Very cautious.

I went to the hotel and it was gorgeous but too big. I got out my phone and called Hayden. "Hey babe. I know it's late but I just wanted to tell you that I made it and I'm at my hotel. Call me back when you can. Bye" I said to his voicemail. I haven't actually told him I loved him. He's told me that he loved me and he's been really patient with me. He knows about my past and he's okay with me holding off on those words but I feel like he's getting a little impatient. As I sat on the bed not knowing what to do someone knocked on my door. As I was about to get to the door the person on the other side yelled "We know you're in there Matthews! You thought you could run and hide. It's been four years and we've waited for this day for a very long time!?" one yelled. They started hitting their bodies against the door and I ran for the terrace. I jumped over the railing and went down two stories when they ran out on the terrace and looked over. "She's on the floor below us!" They yelled running towards the door.

I jumped down one more floor and knocked on the window. I was distracted when the person in the room opened the door. "Riley?" said a voice. When I looked forward it was Lucas.

"Lucas!?" I said letting out a ragged breath. When I saw him relief washed over me. I was out of it and wrapped my arms around him. "They found me. I thought that when I left they would forget about me and think I died too. I was so wrong. They found me and I they're on their way down as we speak. I need to get out of here" I said walking towards the door. He grabbed my arm before I even moved.

"You need to explain, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"When we were dating, I started distancing myself from you because…. Because I was getting bullied. They would text me horrible things about how you didn't love me, and how you loved Maya still. Then it got worse. They would send pictures of you and Maya…together. Then one day I was walking home and it was getting a little dark and this group of people ambushed me, they started hitting and kicking me and I was on the ground. They were yelling about how they liked you and Maya together better than you and me. They left me there on the ground hurt and I slowly pulled away from you" I said looking away.

"Why wouldn't you tell me I could have taken care of it" He said getting mad.

"I needed to stand up for myself and I did but that made it worse" I answered. "It was already hard for me and you guys would have made it worse but they found me."

"Where's your weapons?" He asked and I showed him my gun and my three knives. I trained in combat for two years so I knew how to fight better than any other. I trained in all combat styles. As I was about to leave I heard the pounding footsteps running down the hall. They were on this floor and coming straight for this room.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I'm sorry for not telling you but I have to get out of here now!" I said before opening the door. As soon as I did I saw the group down the hall. They all stopped and I knew I had to get them away from Lucas.

 _ **Present:**_

"Did you break it off with Hayden or did he find out about your past with Lucas?" She asked and I had to tell her.

"The next day Farkle and Isadora took me around New York to show me all of the new buildings, He hadn't called back so when I got back to the hotel around 9ish I called again but it went to voicemail. He was either ignoring my calls or his phone was dead, I was hoping for the latter of the two, but he still wasn't answering my phone calls and when I woke…

 ** _7 years ago and 5 months:_**

I woke up to knocking on my door. I was really cautious when I heard it due to the other day but when I looked out the peep hole it was Isadora, Farkle, Zay, Maya and Josh and I froze. Maya knocked on the door again saying "Come one Ridley its almost 3 o'clock. Farkle are you sure this is the right address?"

"Yes this is the room we came to when we picked her up the other day" He said.

"Oh wait there's a key she put in that pot over there for us" Isadora said walking towards it. I ran towards the bathroom and turned on the shower when I heard the door click. "Ridley were here?" Isadora said. They told the guys to leave when I turned off the shower and when I heard them leave the room I walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry guys the other day someone came to my room and I didn't know who they were" I said and they called the boys back into the room. In the bathroom I had styled my hair way different and made myself look completely different as well and I just had to see if it worked. When Josh walked in Maya introduced him to me and it seemed to work. "Ridley" I said introducing myself.

"Josh" he said back shaking my hand.

As everyone walked out I stopped Josh "You know don't you?"

"How could you think I'd be so stupid not to Riley? How could you be so stupid to come here? Lucas told me. They found you and it's no longer safe here" he said looking at me.

"Come on guys" Maya said turning towards us.

"We'll talk about this later" I said walking towards Maya.

We were at the apartment and as I entered Auggie and Ava were sitting on the sofa. They were both around the age of 10. "Auggs this is Ridley" Maya said introducing us. He said hi and so did Ava but went back to watching TV.

It was about 5 when my phone rang. We were having a good time, laughing and having fun. "Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Matthews its Kan" said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"What is it Kan?" I asked and as soon as I said the name Josh's head shot up.

"It's about Thompson. Yesterday he was called in for a mission but… I'm so sorry Riley" he said and my hand flew to my mouth. The phone dropped out of my hands and I fell to the ground. As my knees hit I realized I needed to know the details.

My vision was blurry from the tears that were coming so fast. I moved my hands frantically on the floor until I found it. "What happened to him!?" I yelled into the phone.

"He's in the hospital and we don't think he's going to make it. He was crushed under an entire floor for longer than we would have wanted. I'm sorry Riley but I think you should come back and say goodbye. We have a private jet coming for you and J Matthews. He's needed for this mission. It's to find out who did this to-" he said but I hung up on him.

"What happened Ridley?" Everyone asked.

"My fiancée was crushed by a building and he's in the hospital but they need me to sign off and allow him to die" I answered. "I have to go" I cried running out of the door. Then I called Josh. "The agency needs you…"

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HAVEN'T HAD THE THINGS TO WRITE DOO SO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT LEAVE COMMENTS SO I CAN KNOW IF I NEED TO CHANGE SOMETHING !**


	6. Chapter 6

**_7 years and 5 months prior:_**

The private jet picked up both me and Josh. It took a couple hours and I was pacing around the jet so scared. Then Josh spoke "why would you come here? You know its against the rules Riley!" He was really angry and all I could think about was Hayden.

"Do you really think it's the time right now?!" I yelled hoping he got the point but it didn't seem so.

"Why Riley?!" he scream.

"Hayden PROPOSED to me! I was engaged for less than FOUR days! I wanted you to be happy and proud because my parents think I'm dead! You were the only person I could tell but you got so mad! My FIANCÉE was crushed under a building and he may not make it! That's why Matthews" I yelled at him and he just looked shocked.

 ** _3 hours later:_**

I ran through the emergency entrance to the front desk. "I'm looking for Hayden Thompson!" I exclaimed.

"You're?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm his Fiancée. Where is he?" I asked.

"Room 310, 3rd floor" she said and I ran. The elevator was taking way to long so I ran up the stairs. Nothing was gonna stop me I thought to myself until I opened the door. He was laying there, not moving. His body was limp. He had so many stitched lacerations.

"Hayden? It's me babe. I'm here, I'm right here" I said going over to his side and grabbing his hand. "You can't leave me. We're supposed to be getting married. We were gonna start a family."

Then his machines started beeping really loud causing a bunch of nurses and doctors to come rushing in. "Get her out of here!" someone yelled and then they stared dragging me out of the room.

"I love you Hayden?!" I scream as they finally got me out of the room.

The doctors took him to an operating room. I asked what happened to him and the nurse said his lungs were collapsed his spinal cord was shattered causing paralysis. Also his heart was giving out. He would either die from not being able to breath and heart failure or he'd go brain dead. Either way he'd die. They brought him to recovery even though they knew he wouldn't make it.

"Hayden… I'm so sorry. The last conversation we had was me yelling at you and it wasn't you. You were the one I wanted to be proud of me. I'm so sorry" I cried holding his hand. " I love you Hayden Thompson and I wish I would have said it sooner. I love you!" I cried and cried. Until finally the machines flat lined. He took in one last breath and he was gone. I had climbed into the bed with him just to hold him. And I felt his last breath leave his body and just cried while clinging onto him.

 ** _1 hour later:_**

I was still clinging to him when the doctors came in and told me they had to take him to the morgue but I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. I couldn't let him go, I just couldn't. But then Lucas walked in. He came over to me and lifted me off of the bed so I clung onto him. He took me away while they took his body but I just wanted him back.

 ** _Present:_**

"Josh found out what really happened. We had a traitor and he caused the building to collapse. They gave me the option of what penalty I wanted to give him. There was an easy one, death. He wouldn't have to live with the murder of Hayden but that was to easy. He'd be off the hook and I didn't want that. So I gave him something worse. I gave him life. I also tattooed Hayden's death date on his face. He's 34 now and he's in prison for life. Their will never be a chance for him to be freed" I said. "Lucas was just always there for me after Hayden died. A year later Lucas asked me out on a date and I said yes. I realized that Hayden would want me to be happy and I needed to move on if I was going to survive.

"We went on dates for about six months before he asked me to be his girlfriend and we've been dating ever since."

"Why Ridley?" she asked and I smiled.

"I always told you I felt like a Ridley. Plus me and Hayden always talked about kids and he thought Ridley would be perfect for our daughter" I said smiling.

"I'm so sorry Riley" she said hugging me.

"Don't be. Hayden was amazing, he was. He was the only other man I loved and the only other man I will ever love. Lucas is the love of my life and Hayden knew it. He told me if anything were to happen to him to move on. I did and so did he. He doesn't have to worry about leaving me" I answered hugging her back. "Enough about me though. Your lives are in danger and I may be the reason. Now I have to stop it."

I climbed out the window and ran for my car when someone grabbed my arm. "Didn't think I'd catch you Riles?" he said and I stopped.

"More like hoping you wouldn't catch me" I answered not turning around.

"Really Riley? You went so low as to lie to her?" he said and I knew it was time.

"I wasn't lying… well not fully lying" I said and he let go of me.

"What are you talking about? Explain it to me Riley!" he said with a confused look.

"Umm… the day of the accident he was trapped under the building for a little longer then what was hoped. We got him out in secret because no else knew he was there. He stopped showing up to work and people started noticing so we said he got promoted. I figured people would want to see him so I had to figure something else out. So I made up the whole engaged thing. People started to drift away. Then we found the perfect way to truly let him go. He was gone for three years and we kept him alive" I said.

"I did that? I killed Hayden? I'm a murderer?" he said stepping away from me.

"No… no your not. It is not your fault. That night he came after me. He was asking me out on a date when everything happened. We were outside and the building started to shake. He looked up and seen rubble falling towards me so he pushed me aside. Instead of me getting crushed he did. I yelled for help and tried to get it off of him but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I kept going trying to get them off but with his last couple of breaths he told me to stop. He knew what was going to happen and he said he was okay with it. His fiancée, Ridley, had passed after college. They had been high school sweethearts. It wasn't your fault Lucas. But this is my fault. I have to fix this… alone" I said. I got into the car and locked the doors. I drove off with tears in my eyes and Lucas running after the car.

I didn't know where to go or if I actually did cause it but what I did know was that something was wrong. I got a really sharp pain in my side and swerved into the other lane almost causing an accident. I didn't think anything of it. It could have been from the miscarriage. I just drove and drove until finally I ended up somewhere. As I got out of the car I was in front of the apartment I left all those years ago. I went up into the apartment and looked around. Everything was different. I went into my old room to see everything the exact same though. The only thing different was the cloths were now nicely folded. Nothing else was touched. I went to my locked compartment I had and unlocked it. I had this little key that I wore around my neck as a reminder that I had something to come back for but kept it a secret. In the compartment were multiple threat notes, my jelly bean in its box, Lucas' leaf, he had given it back when we broke up, and a note that hadn't been there when I left. I opened it and it read…

 _'Hello Riley,_

 _Its been a very long time. The last time I saw you was when you kept trying to get in the way of me and Lucas. You succeeded but not for long. Lucas always belonged to me and you and Maya kept ruining it. I thought the threats would have stopped them but nope. Lucas still ended up with you. Last time my cousin threatened to hurt you if he didn't break up with you and now I find out you were pregnant with his child. Wonder what he has in store for you now. Be careful Riles for everyone is my eyes._

 _Sincerely MB & EB. '_

I didn't know who wrote it but this was newly written and just put here meaning someone was in the apartment.

"Riley… I finally found you…" echoed through the halls.

"Lucas if that's you it's not funny!" I yelled back down the hall.

"Riley... Where are you..." echoed again.

"Lucas I'm serious. If your trying to scare me I'll kill you!" I yelled walking into the hallway.

"Riley… its been so long…"echoed.

"Lucas?" I questioned as a figure appeared. "I'm seriously gonna kill you!" I said. As I looked at the figure though I noticed it wasn't Lucas' build or height. "Who are you? What are you doing in here? What do you want?"

"You Riley… I have searched for you for ten years. You left but I knew you weren't dead. We have this connection no one else does has. We're meant to be Riley Matthews!" he said stepping closer to me. As he stepped into the light I didn't recognize him. His eyes were a green and his hair was a light brown color. It felt like he looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled pulling out my gun.

"You won't shoot Riley… you can't stand to take lives away" he said taking a step closer.

"I have done it multiple times… if a life is already in danger then taking ones isn't a problem for me!" I yelled.

"Riley you won't hurt me because we're connected. Can't you feel it?" he asked once again taking a step closer.

"I may not like taking lives but I can injure them" I said and shot his leg. I then ran for my old room and locked the door behind me. He was screaming in agony and I used that to escape. I opened the bay window and got onto the fire escape. The door then was busted down and he had a gun. I ran to the ladder when he got out and shot. It hit me in the chest but I had to bare with the pain and continued running. I got to the car and checked the backseat and trunk as fast as I could. By the time I was in the car he had just gotten off the fire escape. He started running and shooting at the wheels but this was a special units car meaning bullet proof everything. "Nova call Lucas."

"Riley where are you? Why did you leave?" he questioned.

"I went home" I answered.

"You went back to Washington?" he said raising his voice.

"No back to the apartment…I was attacked and was hit… I … ca … nt … stay … awa … ke … I'm … sorry … Lu … cas …" I said as everything around me started to black out. I was losing to much blood and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

…

* * *

 **Hey guys in really sorry I'm so late on posting this... You guys are probably really mad at me...if your still reading that is... Anywho I've been really busy with school... It is my senior year and ill be trying to post as much as possible... My other stories will be getting updated soon as well so keep an eye out if you read the other ones.**

 **Thank you lovelies**

 **Bye y'all!**


End file.
